A New Page A Star WarsClone Wars fanfiction
by TrendComGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin didn't lie to the Jedi council about Palpetine's evil plans? Or about his marriage and love with Padme? How would things be different? Would they be different at all? How would star wars be? Anidala/ Lux Ahsoka
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic about Anikin not turning over to the dark side._

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Anakin," Padme started, looking her husband in the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The council, you have to tell them. About 2 things. The baby and Palpitine,"She stated.

"Alright, when?" He asked.

"There is no time like the present," Padme looked in his eyes, those eyes that she looked in often. She could see the nervousness, the fear of being expelled. Padme was no where near being a jedi but she could tell when he was a little nervous.

He nodded, "I'll tell them, and tell you as soon as I know what is to happen."

Anakin turned to leave and took a few hasty steps.

"Anakin," Padme uttered.

"Don't be so serious lighten up a little," She stated, "Everything is going to be alright" _I hope._

He cracked a smile and closed the door behind him.

 _It's time._

"Things to confess to us you have Master Skywalker," Yoda stated.

"I am going to start off with my observation; I have been in a close relationship with Chancellor Palpatine and he….he showed me the way of the Dark Side. He showed me that he… Chancellor Palpatine is in fact Darth Sidious," Anakin stated.

The whole Jedi council was shocked. Chancellor Palpatine? A sith lord? The Sith lord?

"But that is not all I have come to tell," Anakin stated.

"Yes?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have to tell you something of my current actions," Anakin stated, "When I was on the job of protecting Senator Padme Amidala from attacks on her life, I created romantic feelings for her and she returned them, so we got married, and have been living a secret married life as best we can. She is pregnant with my baby."

This surprised the whole Jedi council.

"Anakin skywalker you have disobeyed one of the direct rules of the Jedi order, but yet you have revealed a major secrect of our continuing downfall," Master windu stated, "The options of your punishment are very hard to consider."

"He could be put on probation be assigned to younglings for a while. He is not allowed out of Coruscant. That way we can think for Senator Amidala and this time of delicacy," Obi-wan stated.

Anakin was asked to step out of the room for a quick debate of his fate. Anakin waited in anticipation, his hands were sweating, crazy.

The door opened with the force of Master Yoda.

Anakin walked in slyly.

"Master Skywalker, we have decided your fate, we have" Yoda announced.

"You will not be expelled from the order, you will be the first contact for any missions with Padme Amidala, and you shall be helping Yoda with teaching younglings. You shall be involved with helping the Senate as well. You may apply for a padwan as you have been robbed of yours. These next 6 months shall be more around the senate and on Coruscant, for your wife," Obi-wan stated, "You have actually called this relashionship business to our attention. We have still to decide wether or not to allow it, but that is none of your concern at the moment."

"Thank you Master. Thank-you!" Anakin smiled with joy.

"But Anakin you will be on a close watch, one step out of line and you will be severly punished, understand?" Obi-wan asked.

"yes Master, thank you for forgiving me," Anakin thanked.

"Now leave us there are matters to which we are to discuss," Master Plo Kloon stated.

"Goodbye Masters," Anakin bade farewell, He stepped slowly out of the door but as soon as that door was closed Anakin ran down the passage way all the way to Padme's quarters in the Senate.

Anakin rushed through the door to see Padme working on a new bill.

"Anakin what's wrong?" She asked seeing him worked up and his running.

"Nothing's wrong, everythings right!" Anakin smiled picking her up in his arms, "I've not been expelled! Actually I'll be teaching younglings! And I'm to be assigned to every mission involving you! And work around here for the next 6 months!"

Her smile broading, "Anakin, that's wonderful!" She gave him a long peck on the lips.

"But I'm on a tight leash one toe out of line and I'm in trouble, big trouble," Anakin gave her a smile.

CHAPTER 3

It was a few weeks later, Padme was getting more and more huge, as can be expected with a pregnant lady. Anakin was getting to work early because Yoda had him take classes more earlier in the morning.

"Good moring padwans," Anakin stated, greetingly.

"Good morning Master Skywalker," All the younglings stated.

"Today younglings we are going to learn of something today. It is an interesting topic dueling, I'm sure you have heard it before, do any of you know what it is?"

Anakin walked in his home at about 8:30, ready for a little relaxation and his moany wife, ordering him around to get this and that better than Yoda.

Surprisingly Padme was dressed and talking to someone at the table.

"Honey I'm home!" He called wanting to know whom his wife was speaking to.

"Ani," She stated running to him and giving him a peck on the cheek., "Look who came to visit!"

Ahsoka and Lux stepped out and gave a wave.

"Ahsoka and Lux! Great to see you again!" Anakin uttered, amazed, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Ani, I invited them to stay for the weekend, " Padme stated, "That's alrightcorrect?"

"Of course," He stated.

They all sat down at the table.

"What have you been doing since you left the Jedi temple?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I went and found Mr. Bonetari here and then well I have been staying over at Onderon for a while. We got married a little over a month ago," She smiled.

"Congradulations, about the same age I was when we got married, it was forbidden but I have no regrets,"She smiled looking annikin in the eye.

"Got a new member to add, do you?" Ahsoka asked, with a smile in her eye.

Padme nodded, "Yes we have, what about you Lux? What have you been up to?"

"I'm helping the Rebublic in all Onderon. We have converted over to the republic recently as you know,Senator Amidala," Lux addressed Padme.

"Yes, I also heard you were a part of the reason for that, Lux, and thank you for doing that it has been interesting meeting some of the new Senators from Onderon, they are quite interesting people, " Padme stated, "And Lux, we've known each other for a long time, call me padme, Senator Amidala, when nothing formal is happening, like this."

Lux nodded in response

"What have you been up to Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked looking in the eyes of her old master.

" Well I yesterday I told the Jedi council about our marriage and the baby, and they took to it kindly because I had some great information that I can't reveal at the moment, but I'm not expelled!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Really?!" Ahsoka stated, " That is very unlike the Jedi Council!"

"Well, I did give some valuable information," Anakin replied, stating that fact again.

"What valuable information?" Ahsoka asked.

"Its-classified, but I'll tell you as soon as I can, Snips," Anakin stated- the ending was with a smirk and a little cheeky look.

"Okay, Skyguy," Ashoka smiled,replying the comment.

With that Lux and Padme roared in laughter.

"WHAT?" Anakin and Ahsoka asked quite loudly.

After a minute Lux replied, " You two(laugh) are(laugh) Halarious! (long phase of laughter) SKyguy and snips!" He continued to laugh uncontrollably.

After 10 minutes of laughing, there was finally peace.

"What genderis the baby?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well actually Ani," Ahsoka started, obviously knowing something about the baby.

"You know something? And Didn't tell me?" Anakin asked.

"Well yesterday was a huge day and I did not want to add anything to it," Padme answered, "Plus I was tired."

"Well?" Anakin asked, "what is the news?"

"Well my last appiontment the med said that the babies were a girl and a boy," Padme stated, looking Anakin in the eye with huge excitement.

"Wait how is this possiable?" He asked, "How can a baby have two genders, unless….. we're having twins!"

"Yes!" Padme exclaimed, "We are having twins!"

"Really?!" He exclaimed picking up his wife and twirling her in the air.

"Ani!" She smiled, "The babies!"

"Oh, yeah! I'll put you down," Anakin uttered in response.

"Congradulations Padme!" Ahsoka stated happily, giving padme a hug.

Padme could not relieve the smile off her face.

"Would you like to go shopping with me, Ahsoka?" Padme asked, "It seems we need a few more supplies."

"I'd be honored but no going to the women's section," She agreed with a condition.

"Alright, I'll try to pry myself away from the section," Padme agreed, helped up out of the chair by Anakin, "We'll be back before dinner. Bye Lux, Bye Ani."

"Bye Padme," He replied.

Lux and Anakin sat down at the table.

"What have you been up to?" Anakin asked Lux.

"I was voted Senator of Onderon, so I am doing a lot of traveling from here on Corasunt to Onderon, we have been thinking of moving here, but We'd have to be going to Onderon very much. Since you have known Ahsoka for a long time, I have a question for you,"Lux stated, in obvious need of help.

"Yes Lux?" He aasked.

"Well should we move here? Or do you think it would be too painful for her. I have an opportunity to be here and represent Onderon, or I can decide to serve in Onderon. What do you think Master Jedi?" He asked.

Anakin pondered for a minute, deep in thought, "I have an awnser for you, why don't you ask her about this matter, talk to her don't make all of the desisons, that is never a good idea with Snips. You are a poloticion, reason with her. Ask her feelings on the matter," Anakin responded.

"Thank you Master Jedi," Lux replied.

"No problem Lux," Anakin stated thinking back to Ahsoka and Anakin's first meeting.

… _..Admit it, you're stuck with me Skyguy" Ahsoka stated_

" _What did you call me? Don't get snippy with me young one!" Anakin stated_

That was long in the past, they had come far from that. He missed his padawan, Snips and his name-calling, the bets, the fun. But he had to love his life now, he could be with Padme unconditionally, with no Padawan that needs to be on a mission most of the time. He pushed these thoughts from his mind, there was no point on dwelling in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a few weeks later, Padme was getting more and more huge, as can be expected with a pregnant lady. Anakin was getting to work early because Yoda had him take classes more earlier in the morning.

"Good moring padwans," Anakin stated, greetingly.

"Good morning Master Skywalker," All the younglings stated.

"Today younglings we are going to learn of something today. It is an interesting topic dueling, I'm sure you have heard it before, do any of you know what it is?"

Anakin walked in his home at about 8:30, ready for a little relaxation and his moany wife, ordering him around to get this and that better than Yoda.

Surprisingly Padme was dressed and talking to someone at the table.

"Honey I'm home!" He called wanting to know whom his wife was speaking to.

"Ani," She stated running to him and giving him a peck on the cheek., "Look who came to visit!"

Ahsoka and Lux stepped out and gave a wave.

"Ahsoka and Lux! Great to see you again!" Anakin uttered, amazed, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Ani, I invited them to stay for the weekend, " Padme stated, "That's alrightcorrect?"

"Of course," He stated.

They all sat down at the table.

"What have you been doing since you left the Jedi temple?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I went and found Mr. Bonetari here and then well I have been staying over at Onderon for a while. We got married a little over a month ago," She smiled.

"Congradulations, about the same age I was when we got married, it was forbidden but I have no regrets,"She smiled looking annikin in the eye.

"Got a new member to add, do you?" Ahsoka asked, with a smile in her eye.

Padme nodded, "Yes we have, what about you Lux? What have you been up to?"

"I'm helping the Rebublic in all Onderon. We have converted over to the republic recently as you know,Senator Amidala," Lux addressed Padme.

"Yes, I also heard you were a part of the reason for that, Lux, and thank you for doing that it has been interesting meeting some of the new Senators from Onderon, they are quite interesting people, " Padme stated, "And Lux, we've known each other for a long time, call me padme, Senator Amidala, when nothing formal is happening, like this."

Lux nodded in response

"What have you been up to Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked looking in the eyes of her old master.

" Well I yesterday I told the Jedi council about our marriage and the baby, and they took to it kindly because I had some great information that I can't reveal at the moment, but I'm not expelled!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Really?!" Ahsoka stated, " That is very unlike the Jedi Council!"

"Well, I did give some valuable information," Anakin replied, stating that fact again.

"What valuable information?" Ahsoka asked.

"Its-classified, but I'll tell you as soon as I can, Snips," Anakin stated- the ending was with a smirk and a little cheeky look.

"Okay, Skyguy," Ashoka smiled,replying the comment.

With that Lux and Padme roared in laughter.

"WHAT?" Anakin and Ahsoka asked quite loudly.

After a minute Lux replied, " You two(laugh) are(laugh) Halarious! (long phase of laughter) SKyguy and snips!" He continued to laugh uncontrollably.

After 10 minutes of laughing, there was finally peace.

"What genderis the baby?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well actually Ani," Ahsoka started, obviously knowing something about the baby.

"You know something? And Didn't tell me?" Anakin asked.

"Well yesterday was a huge day and I did not want to add anything to it," Padme answered, "Plus I was tired."

"Well?" Anakin asked, "what is the news?"

"Well my last appiontment the med said that the babies were a girl and a boy," Padme stated, looking Anakin in the eye with huge excitement.

"Wait how is this possiable?" He asked, "How can a baby have two genders, unless….. we're having twins!"

"Yes!" Padme exclaimed, "We are having twins!"

"Really?!" He exclaimed picking up his wife and twirling her in the air.

"Ani!" She smiled, "The babies!"

"Oh, yeah! I'll put you down," Anakin uttered in response.

"Congradulations Padme!" Ahsoka stated happily, giving padme a hug.

Padme could not relieve the smile off her face.

"Would you like to go shopping with me, Ahsoka?" Padme asked, "It seems we need a few more supplies."

"I'd be honored but no going to the women's section," She agreed with a condition.

"Alright, I'll try to pry myself away from the section," Padme agreed, helped up out of the chair by Anakin, "We'll be back before dinner. Bye Lux, Bye Ani."

"Bye Padme," He replied.

Lux and Anakin sat down at the table.

"What have you been up to?" Anakin asked Lux.

"I was voted Senator of Onderon, so I am doing a lot of traveling from here on Corasunt to Onderon, we have been thinking of moving here, but We'd have to be going to Onderon very much. Since you have known Ahsoka for a long time, I have a question for you,"Lux stated, in obvious need of help.

"Yes Lux?" He aasked.

"Well should we move here? Or do you think it would be too painful for her. I have an opportunity to be here and represent Onderon, or I can decide to serve in Onderon. What do you think Master Jedi?" He asked.

Anakin pondered for a minute, deep in thought, "I have an awnser for you, why don't you ask her about this matter, talk to her don't make all of the desisons, that is never a good idea with Snips. You are a poloticion, reason with her. Ask her feelings on the matter," Anakin responded.

"Thank you Master Jedi," Lux replied.

"No problem Lux," Anakin stated thinking back to Ahsoka and Anakin's first meeting.

… _..Admit it, you're stuck with me Skyguy" Ahsoka stated_

" _What did you call me? Don't get snippy with me young one!" Anakin stated_

That was long in the past, they had come far from that. He missed his padawan, Snips and his name-calling, the bets, the fun. But he had to love his life now, he could be with Padme unconditionally, with no Padawan that needs to be on a mission most of the time. He pushed these thoughts from his mind, there was no point on dwelling in the past.


End file.
